


Full Moon.

by moonlight427



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight427/pseuds/moonlight427
Summary: Full Moon es la banda de rock de Park ChanYeol, fundada en su colegio y donde pertenecen sus mejores amigos (y únicos).El club de música clásica es liderado por Kim JoonMyeon, pero en cuanto popularidad, Park ChanYeol se ha encargado de enterrar en el suelo sus mayores sueños. Dos enemigos, dos mejores amigos y un perfecto cuadrado amoroso del que no resulta más que un desastre.Y si eso no lo complementa, a veces sus amigos entran en conflictos que les hacen ver que la vida no es solo popularidad y egocentrismo.





	Full Moon.

ChanYeol tomó del brazo a BaekHyun y salió furioso de la sala de ensayos. JoonMyeon, JongIn y Taeil les miraron sorprendidos y casi escucha la voz del líder gritándole que no podía interrumpir su práctica otra vez. Pero el más alto de todos aquellos jóvenes ni siquiera le prestó atención y cerró con un golpe la puerta. BaekHyun movió su mano tratando de escapar de la presión que aquel chico estaba ejerciendo pero fue en vano: atravesaron casi todo el campus y la plaza frente a las aulas que ahora solo eran bodegas viejas, fueron el escenario perfecto para que el molesto Park gritara y armara el drama de su vida.

−Entonces…− se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar. Caminar tan rápido también se había llevado todo su aire. − ¿Estás saliendo con KyungSoo, o no? − BaekHyun lo miró perplejo y asustado. −¿Quieres responder ya? No tengo todo el día−. Ahora también el vocalista estaba sorprendido. ChanYeol debió escucharlo ya, de todos modos. Toda la escuela lo había dicho desde que inició el curso esa mañana.

− ¿Y qué si lo hago? La respuesta cortante de BaekHyun le enrojeció las orejas al compañero de clases más egoísta, molesto y desde la boca del club de Música Clásica, la persona más insoportable que se puede encontrar en ese colegio. ChanYeol empujó de un solo golpe la puerta del aula frente a él y el club más popular y al mismo tiempo el más repudiado, apareció en esa sala. JongDae, quien hacía de guardia, se levantó asustado de la vieja silla. SeHun observaba desde un rincón, pero se cubrió el rostro con una mano cuando el drama se avecinó. Y en el centro de la sala, estaba el chico de labios acorazonados y de apariencia agresiva tratando de escapar: porque al líder de la banda de rock se le había ocurrido la gran idea de atarlo a aquella silla mientras buscaba al culpable. Era el castigo más sencillo que podía darle ChanYeol, el autoproclamado presidente, ministro de justicia y promotor de las más absurdas leyes de la sociedad estudiantil.

−Ustedes dos, par de  _liliputienses_. Confiesen ahora.

La peor decisión que ChanYeol podía tomar era insultar a KyungSoo. Tal vez era normal que el grupo de Rock escolar insultara a diestra y siniestra al club de Música Clásica; pero era muy diferente cada que una pelea se suscitaba entre ellos, sobre todo entre el guitarrista y el bajista. Trató de sacar las manos para irse a los puños, pero aquello fue inútil. BaekHyun aún los veía aún sorprendido de la actitud tan extrema del chico, sobre todo porque había escuchado (y visto) lo molesto que podía ser, pero eso ya era tocar los límites entre lo más absurdo y lo que significaba ser un verdadero hijo de puta. El silencio inundó la sala hasta que JongDae se atrevió a levantarse, y no porque deseara intervenir, sino porque fue el único que vio venir el peligro en forma de persona atravesando los arbustos.

– Entren ya−, obligó a ChanYeol y BaekHyun a poner ambos pies adentro y cerró la vieja puerta. De esa forma, los gritos de Kim JoonMyeon quedaron fuera de la sala y entonces todo quedaría entre la banda Full Moon y el integrante de los principales enemigos en todo el colegio. SeHun se puso de pie tras varios minutos de silencio. Su teléfono había sido el receptor de la fotografía que desató el desastre completo. Y es que entre varios estudiantes que hacían circular como pólvora los chismes, terminó todo llegando a manos de SeHun y les mostró una vez más la imagen. A BaekHyun quizá le refrescaría la memoria y a KyungSoo le sirvió para volver a contemplar a los cuatro con una mirada intensa de odio.

– Eso llegó esta mañana junto a varios rumores de que habían salido varias veces durante el verano. Demasiadas personas les vieron, ¿necesitamos más pruebas o hablarán ya? – Volvió a decir ChanYeol, el más alterado de todos. Quizá de parte de JongDae y SeHun, hacerle segunda no era la opción más prudente: pero cualquiera que conocía a ChanYeol tan bien como sus mejores amigos, sabían que ponerse de su lado era lo mejor que podían hacer. BaekHyun y KyungSoo intercambiaron miradas y el mayor de ambos, el único intruso de todos, abrió la boca. Hasta que Do le hizo callarse.

−Es mejor que no digas nada, no es el momento. −KyungSoo, ¿no crees que al menos deberíamos aclarar la situación? −No, no es hora todavía. Quizá tanta vuelta de secretos y palabras en clave, y el hecho de que Kim JoonMyeon golpeaba y gritaba con intensidad, fue lo que más desbordó la paciencia de ChanYeol. Terminó dirigiéndose de forma directa a BaekHyun, solo para gritar una vez más. Y de paso, sacó el seguro de la puerta para que JoonMyeon escuchara.

– No me importa para nada si ustedes tienen un club a medio desaparecer, de hecho para nada me importa si la gente los ve raro mientras pasan. Pero desde ahora ninguno de ustedes tiene el derecho de salir con ninguno de mis chicos porque eso nos arruinaría por completo y ni ustedes ni yo queremos eso. ¿Estoy claro o necesitan más explicación? Y tú, − miró a KyungSoo con la expresión de “te lo advierto solo una vez y no lo repetiré nunca” – es mejor que dejes de ver a esta persona.

−Tengo nombre, estúpido− le gritó Byun BaekHyun con los puños formados ya. De nuevo, fue JongDae el único que intervino en la pelea tan falsa que parecía de chicos de secundaria. Pero ahora todos estaban en preparatoria, al menos hacía falta un poco de madurez en la situación. JongDae intermedio a BaekHyun y ChanYeol, declaró el fin de esa discusión. La campana sonó y anunció el siguiente periodo de clases. De todos los chicos, el más alto de todos fue el único que esperó a que se desocupara la sala para observar a Do KyungSoo.

−¿Vienes o te quedarás ahí?

−Tienes que desatarme, estúpido. – Bien sabido era que el único que solía reclamar de aquella manera era KyungSoo. Nadie con la cabeza en la tierra tenía el valor de retar a Park a excepción de quien se encontraba atado a una silla.

−Escucha, Kyung-ah. – Se arrodilló enfrente suyo y lo observó directo a los ojos, mientras soltaba la cuerda de sus piernas. –No sé bajo qué contexto te encontraste con él. Quizá fue un error y sólo se cruzaron por ahí. Pero no te conviene, ¿entiendes? A nadie nos conviene. Manten nuestro status quo y olvídate de todo eso. – ChanYeol soltó la cuerda de sus brazos y quizá fue el peor error. KyungSoo fue el primero en dar un golpe al rostro del mayor. Pero entre la conmoción de todo lo que había pasado minutos antes, desde la invasión de miembros del club enemigo a su guarida, tanto los reclamos de todos los presentes, el líder pensó que lo merecía. Así que ‘perdonó’ a KyungSoo antes de salir de la guarida, dejando al más bajito arreglando sus prendas para volver a un nuevo periodo de clases.

 

 

 

Flashback.

 

_−No te odio, ¿sabes? La verdad, puedo asegurar que me caes bien. Y si ahora esto será de todos los días, ¿no deberíamos hacer una tregua o algo así?_

_−Yo estoy encantado, KyungSoo-ah. Pero... ¿cómo se lo diremos a todos? ¿Llegaremos a decir que ahora vivimos juntos porque nuestros padres tuvieron la hermosa decisión de casarse? ¿No crees que eso nos dará pie a que nuestros respectivos clubes nos odien?_

_KyungSoo se detuvo a medio andar y volteó a ver a su ahora hermano mayor. Ambos casi de la misma altura, pero BaekHyun representaba a esa parte de la escuela que no era problemática. A pesar de ser tan bien parecido, la decisión de Byun había sido mantenerse bajo las sombras en el club de música clásica. Mamá alguna vez lo había llevado hasta una presentación de los chicos, un concierto para el ayuntamiento. Junto al nuevo esposo de su madre, el padre de BaekHyun, vitorearon cuando los chicos del coro lo hicieron de forma existosa. "¡Mira, ese es Baek! ¡BaekHyunnie, te amamos!" Le gritó al final del concierto, entre aplausos de KyungSoo y el orgullo de los asistentes, casi todos de la tercera edad. Por supuesto, no muchas personas valoraban la música clásica a su edad, la ópera y el canto. Era increíble que la habilidad de BaekHyun lo tuviera en un club así y no en una empresa idol o produciendo su propia música. A la semana siguiente de ese concierto, sus padres anunciaron el compromiso que terminó con la unión de familias, y un BaekHyun compartiendo el tercer piso con su nuevo hermano. No era tan malo, después de todo. Ambos eran muy diferentes físicamente, pero los dos tenían ese complejo de hijo responsable que hace "lo que tiene que hacer". Solo que KyungSoo terminó siendo bajista para un idiota de casi dos metros que seguro lo vetaría del grupo al saber la nueva noticia._

_−No le podemos decir a nadie aún. Quizá es mejor manejarlo con calma. ¿Crees que si le cuentas a tu líder te molestará en algo?_

_−¿JoonMyeon? Posiblemente se asombre, pero él no es problemático como Chanyeol.− BaekHyun guardó silencio hasta que encontraron la primera tienda de autoservicio en el barrio. La misión del día era enseñar a KyungSoo a andar por esos lugares y además, cargar con vegetales y otras compras que mamá les había pedido. Además de pagar por la carne y de enseñar a KyungSoo como elegir las mejores papas, le compró una bebida en cortesía de bienvenida. Ahora eran hermanos._

_Ambos caminaron por la calle en silencio. KyungSoo no gozaba de la mejor condición física, así que se agitaba un poco cargando tantas bolsas. BaekHyun tampoco sabía de qué hablar. El parentezco de ambos sería preocupante en la escuela, pero, ¿qué podían hacer? Si de todos modos, la decisión no era suya. A sus dieciséis años, no tenían voz todavía. Pero quizá, solo quizá, todo saldría bien. BaekHyun soñaba con un mundo donde el Club de Música Clásica tuviera más oportunidades, como el de Teatro, el de Danza y la banda donde KyungSoo tocaba._

_−¿Sabes, Kyung? Esto quizá no sea tan malo..._

_−Espera, Baekkie. Guarda silencio._

_Un click de una cámara, un chico corriendo a ocultarse tras un auto y varias personas mirando con atención, fueron el escenario más extraño del momento. −¿No es ese de allá Kang Daniel? Oh, no..._

_−Oh, no. Esto sí es muy malo._

_Kang Daniel, un wannabe problemático enamorado de ChanYeol, estaba tomando fotografías de los hermanos. Pero quizá con el contexto distorsionado, porque nadie más sabía la situación. −¿Crees que él esté pensando que somos... pareja, o algo así?_

_−Posiblemente, y es probable que para mañana toda la escuela conozca esa fotografía. ¡Eh, tú, idiota, ven acá!− KyungSoo soltó las bolsas que cargaba y corrió tras el chico que pareció divertirse con la situación. Quizá para Daniel aquello era un "¡BINGO! Ahora podré acercarme a ChanYeol", pero no tenía idea de las consecuencias que habría si alguien se enteraba por medio de una imagen fuera de contexto._

_−¿Qué, ahora sales con ellos? − BaekHyun ya había alcanzado a KyungSoo y tras la despectiva forma en que Daniel se refirió a él, estuvo a nada de gritarle que también tenía un nombre, pero KyungSoo le indicó hacerse hacia atrás._

_−¿Qué necesitas para quedarte callado?_

_−¿Yo? ¿Callado? Esta foto estará en el celular de tus amigos en cualquier minuto. Peor aún, de ChanYeol. ¿Sabes que una vez me lo dijo? Que me dejaría ser parte de ustedes si alguien se iba. Creo que el primero en desaparecer de nuestra historia serás tú. Es una lástima que sea por personas así._

_Debió ser que BaekHyun se había molestado más por cómo él parecía no pintar en aquella escena. Pero dentro de todo, la parte molesta era escuchar que le hablaban así a su hermano y no saber cómo defenderse. Así que se acercó, furioso, hasta el compañero tan estúpido. −A mi no me puedes arruinar ninguna reputación, pero te metes con él y te juro que habrá consecuencias._

_−¿Cómo cuales? − A BaekHyun le tembló el labio. No tenía ninguna respuesta, salvo salir corriendo. Sin embargo, antes de hacer andar a su hermano con rapidez, cargando con las bolsas de compras, pasó al lado de Kang Daniel tirando la cámara de alta definición hasta estrellarla en el suelo macizo. Quizá provocar a Daniel habrá sido el peor error de su vida._

 


End file.
